


A Story Told in Fragments

by MagnaMnemosyne



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, I just started typing and this came out, minor mention of alcohol, so uh, vaguely implied violence, yeah enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9093985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnaMnemosyne/pseuds/MagnaMnemosyne
Summary: Just an exploration of some fun little parallels from Kaidan and Shepard's pasts. Nothing too long or in-depth.





	

In a city on Earth, a child is alone. Cold, bruised, angry, a little girl with an iron core. Orphaned and left on the streets to die as she will. Hard lessons to be learned, hard times to be endured.

From a city on Earth, a child is sent to space. Scared, but loved and missed, a little boy with kind eyes. Sent to Jump Zero for his own sake. Hard lessons to be learned, hard times to overcome.

In a city on Earth, a teenage girl lashes out. Knives, guns, and liquor, and one too many gang wars. The retaliation is swift and violent, but over in moments, and she returns to the Reds mostly whole.

On a space station beyond Pluto, a teenage boy lashes out. Biotics, a Turian, a friend, and one too many abuses. The retaliation is swift, and lingers for years, but he returns to his parents mostly whole.

In a city on Earth, a teenage girl tries to escape her life. The rest of the world is as cold and cruel as she remembers, but she is free and doesn’t want to go back. But a gun is put to a little girl’s head, and she returns.

In a city on Earth, a teenage boy tries to escape his life. The rest of the world is cold and unfamiliar, and he doesn’t feel any freer than before. He wants to go back. He makes a call to his parents, and he returns.

In a city on Earth, two teenagers cross paths. One out of place, one not. All that’s exchanged is a look- a glare for one, a smirk for the other. And on their way, maybe to cross paths again.

In a city on Earth, a teenage girl signs up with the Alliance. She wants a way out, far from her memories and from the Reds, where maybe she can be seen as not a street rat but a human, just like any other.

In a city on Earth, a teenage boy signs up with the Alliance. He wants a way out, away from his memories and the hollow pang of guilt. And maybe he wants to be something of a hero, bringing what good he can.

On a station far out in the galaxy, two marines cross paths again. A hint of a smirk brings to mind a random street encounter, but it’s shaken off. They have the same assignment.  
_I look forward to working with you, Staff Lieutenant.  
It’s mutual, Commander._

**Author's Note:**

> So I never really intended to continue this. It's kind of good left off where it is, yeah? Though I might continue it through the games just to see how it'd work out.


End file.
